Les aventures du grand Capitaine Usopp
by Elicassidy
Summary: Nami le regarde, ce grand crétin au long nez, assis sur sa caisse de bananes à raconter ses bobards. Mais pourquoi reste-t-elle là au juste ?


**Et voilà un nouvel OS tout droit sortit du four, j'y pensais depuis quelques jours et je me suis dit que comme j'avais du temps c'était le moment de le coucher sur mon clavier pour le partager avec vous.**

**Bonne lecture à vous :)**

**Elicassidy**

**Les aventures du grand Usopp**

Assis sur une caisse contenant des bananes prêtes à être chargées dans un navire marchand l'homme au long nez ne se soucia pas un seul instant du type qui râlait sur lui pour le faire bouger et ainsi terminer sa journée de travail.

Pas que Usopp soit insensible aux espoirs et au besoin de sommeil du pauvre ouvrier du port c'était juste que tout était parfait cette après midi là.

Le soleil brillait et chauffait sa peau mate avec délicatesse pendant que la brise faisait voleter les jupes des jeunes femmes qui s'arrêtaient parfois pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire. C'était une belle journée, le temps était idéal pour les flâneries sur le port. Pour une fois il n'y avait aucune bataille en perspective.

-... C'est de cette façon vraiment sublime que j'ai pu achever la traversée de calm Belt en remorquant un veau marin qui s'était éloigné de sa mère sans se rendre compte de la dangerosité des monstres marins !

Nami soupira, qui pouvait bien gober des idioties pareilles ?

- Alors je leur ai dit : retournez d'où vous venez bande de gougniafiés ! Mais ils ne bougeaient toujours pas ces saligauds, ils s'en sont même pris à mon navire !

L'auditoire en avait le souffle coupé, tous attendait de savoir ce qui allait arriver au si grand héros. Mais Usopp garda le silence quelques secondes, juste quelques instants pour faire monter la pression et captiver encore plus ceux qui l'écoutaient. Menteur sans doute mais néanmoins un très grand orateur.

- Il t'est arrivé quoi ensuite ? Interrogea une jeune homme, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Nami se frappa le font. Usopp était tellement convaincant que Luffy croyait dur comme fer à cette histoire purement idiote.

- Ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Demanda Usopp. A moi ? Ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? Je vais vous le dire ce qui s'est passé.

Silencieu, attentif, le public regardait le maître du mensonge la bouche ouverte sans se soucier de gober des mouches. Usopp dans toute sa splendeur tranchait l'air du plat de la main en expliquant comment il avait assommé un ogre un jour pendant que ses compagnons, trop épuisés par le combat de la veille contre un orang-outan géant et ivre, dormaient du sommeil du juste.

- Génial !

Voilà que Chopper s'y mettait aussi. Non mais vraiment quelle bande de boulets ceux là. Bien sûr Nami aurait pu vaquer à ses occupations, s'éloigner et laisser ce crétin au long nez raconter ses bobards sans y prêter la moindre attention. Elle même ne savait plus trop bien pourquoi elle restait plantée là, les mains sur les hanches à taper impatiemment du pied pendant qu'il se donnait en spectacle.

- C'est alors que j'ai défoncé la porte en granit marin uniquement à l'aide de mes poingts pour sortir de cette salle enflammée la magnifique princesse. J'ai délicatement posé ma veste sur ses épaules frêles pour la protéger des flammes comme un homme se doit de le faire...

- Super brave ! S'exclama Franky en essuyant ses yeux avec un mouchoir ridiculement petit comparé à la taille de ses nouvelles mains.

Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Elle n'était même pas belle cette princesse à tout les coups. Se figeant sur place Nami se ressaisit rapidement. Usopp racontait une histoire, juste des affabulations pour amuser les gamins et vanter son égo. Preuve en était qu'il n'avait jamais défoncé de porte enflammé pour délivrer une princesse.

- Bien entendu que la délicate princesse, impressionnée par ma bravoure et mon sens du sacrifice, m'a demandé de rester près d'elle à jamais.

- Oooh ! S'exclamaèrent les petites filles, heureuse de cet élan de romance.

Non mais vraiment il ne savait plus quoi inventer pour se rendre intéressant. Bien malgré elle Nami poussa un soupir exaspéré. Usopp tourna immédiatement le regard vers elle.

- Finis ton histoire, grommela la jeune femme en lui tournant le dos pour fixer l'océan.

Le silence dura quelques secondes pendant lesquelles elle eut l'infime espoir que le jeune homme allait arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi.

- Tu as fait quoi après ça capitaine Usopp ? Demanda une petite fille.

- Mais bien sûr, j'ai fait ce que tout véritable homme aurait du faire face à une telle situation !

- Tu t'es marié avec la belle princesse ?

Curieuse nami tourna légèrement la tête. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était fier de lui Usopp se frottait le nez avec son index d'un air malicieux. Ça la faisait sourire quand il faisait ça.

- Mieux que ça, sourit Usopp en quittant enfin sa caisse de bananes.

Enfin ! La conclusion de l'histoire.

- Mieux que de devenir roi ? Questionna un jeune garçon.

- Mieux que de rester avec une princesse délicate ? Questionna Brook.

Une nouvelle fois Nami se frappa le font du plat de la main.

- Beaucoup mieux, souffla Usopp. Car rien dans ma vie de grand aventurier ne m'avait préparé un jour à ne serait ce qu'appercevoir une telle beauté, à fréquenter une femme si intelligente et merveilleuse.

- Ooooh ! S'exclamèrent à nouveau les petites filles, des coeurs dans les yeux.

- D'ailleurs si vous regardez bien vers le coucher du soleil vous pourrez voir cette vision enchanteresse aux cheveux de feu.

Voilà une histoire qui lui plaisait beaucoup plus. La foule tourna la tête vers elle, le conteur lui souriait.

- Hééé ! Mais c'est que Nami ! S'exclama Luffy.

- Crétin ! Hurla Usopp en lui envoyant son pied aux fesses.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers les enfants.

- Chers camarades il est temps pour moi de tenir ma promesse d'homme et d'accompagner Nami au restaurant. A plus !

Ce furent la les derniers mots du grand capitaine Usopp pour son équipage temporaire composé d'enfants. Le bras passé autour des épaules d'une princesse en haut de maillot de bain il avançait fièrement vers le soleil couchant pour de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
